Bad Idea Little Brother
by FanficWriterrr94
Summary: When some new vampires start causing trouble in Mystic Falls Stefan tries to help even though Damon told him not to get involved. He should have listened. Warning: Contains Spanking of a teenager!
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.

 **Stefan's Point Of View:**

I raced down the stairs, trying to quickly slip my shoes on in the process without falling on my face.. Once I got into the entryway I grabbed my backpack and opened the front door.

"Where's the fire Stefan?" Damon asked stepping into the entryway leaning up against the door frame.

"I'm going to school" I said looking over at Damon, He raised his eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. Before I could step outside he appeared in front of me at vampire speed, blocking me from going outside.. I groaned..

"why are you leaving this early?" He said stepping even closer.. I glared at him

"I thought I would leave early enough to make up for all the time I knew you would take playing twenty questions with me like you do every morning" I said sarcastically.

Damon narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "I think you better lose the attitude.. Little brother" he said in a super calm intimidating voice.. I tried not to show any fear on my face, but the way he looks at me... he makes me feel so small sometimes.

I looked down at my backpack and I pulled the strap up over my shoulder for an excuse to look away from his eyes for a second... "I'm sorry Damon" I said trying to not start another argument.

"Why are you leaving so early?!" Damon snapped, quickly becoming impatient. I don't understand why he makes me tell him every little thing now! we have spent years apart, and he never cared, but now just because he lives here and he has turned his damn humanity back on, that suddenly gives him the right to control everything I do? I do love the caring brother that I have now, But in moments like this I kind of miss when he didn't give a damn about what I did.

"I'm meeting a friend early so he can borrow notes" I lied, looking back up at him for a second before attempting to try to leave again. He grabbed my arm tightly and I winced.

"Hmm.." he said letting go of my arm and crossing his. "which friend?" which friend?... eh.. I searched my mind for an answer, I didn't expect him to ask... when I hesitated to answer he narrowed his eyes even more. "You are Lying to me" he stated harshly.. and I can't even deny it, He knows when I lie to him, I shouldn't have even tried... when you know someone for centuries, you can read them like the back of your hand.. Even when Damon's humanity was turned off he could still read me like a book.

"I.. I..." I said looking away.. "Can I just go please?" He shook his head.

"You can tell me the damn truth" he said through clinched teeth. my stomach instantly felt like it jumped inside my throat and I shifted uncomfortably..

"I was going to go talk to Bonnie" he just glared at me, waiting for me to explain further, so I sighed and continued.. "I know you and Alaric have been stressed out about the new vampires that are hiding out in mystic falls, so I thought... I could just ask her if.."

"I told you not to get involved!" he snapped

"I can take care of myself, I just wanted to help.."

"The last time you tried to help you got yourself locked into a tomb!" he said annoyed.

"Yea But-"

"I forbid you from getting involved. You go to school, and you come straight home after, and that's it" he said walking away.

"Why? I was going to go hunting after school, and-" he shook his head

"No Stefan!" He snapped..

"Bonnie can do a locator spell though" I said softly

"I'll ask her to do it then" he said annoyed.

"Bonnie Hates you! she's not going to help you Damon! I don't get why you wont let-"

"Just do as your told" he said cutting me off.

"just do as your told" I mocked him super quietly, stepping out of the house.. I know he heard me because of our vampire hearing, but he ignored it... surprisingly. I went to school... first stopping by Bonnie's of course, I'm trying to help... he will thank me later.

When I was a teenager Damon was super strict with me, our mom died and our dad was an abusive asshole, so Damon took care of me..I loved him so much, he was everything to me, and he always made sure I had everything I needed and was safe, he was the perfect older brother, but then our father tried to kill us and we became vampires, Damon left me for a long time, I never heard a word from him, and he made sure I couldn't find him. but a few years ago he came back to Mystic Falls.. when he got here his humanity was still off, he was a complete Jerk to me. I hated him, I hated him for being so mean, but I also hated him for leaving me. but everything changed last year.

-  
(Last Year) ****FLASHBACK****

Stefan's Point Of View:

I walked downstairs and some random chick was standing in the kitchen completely naked. I looked away

"DAMON!" I yelled annoyed.. he appeared in front of me in seconds, also naked with a cup of whiskey in his hand. I groaned "You have clothes Damon! probably more clothes then any girl I've ever known in my 166 years! do me a favor and start WEARING THEM!" I complained "and get rid of your sack of blood" I said referring to the human, Damon smirked

"Don't worry about her little brother, she'll be dead before you return home from school" he said staring at me with his dark eyes..

she walked over and he put his arm around her.. I hate how he always speaks to me through his teeth. We haven't even spoken or seen each other in years before we both ended up back in Mystic Falls and he just loves ruining my life, and since this is just a giant game to him, he wont leave! He promised me an eternity of misery though.. So I guess now he is sure making good on that promise.. I rolled my eyes. Damon keeps his humanity switched off at all times, he doesn't have a ounce of humanity left inside of him. we used to be close, but I can hardly remember those days anymore. "unless you would like to have a go at her Brother, just imagine the taste of her blood"  
He said smirking at me.

"you know what happens to me when I drink from humans" I said glaring at him

"Ahh yes, the ripper, I think its time for him to come back" he said referring to the monster I am when I have my Humanity turned off.. "I happen to like that Stefan much better then the weak frail person you've become... don't you crave it? I know that animal blood never fully satisfies" he said digging his finger into her collarbone, making her bleed.. I shoved him.

"WELL I DON'T!... you're a disgrace, death follows you where ever you go" I said grabbing my backpack

"Maybe if you would turn the switch off you wouldn't care little brother" he said crossing his arms and smirking at me..

"I never want to be like you" I said softly..

"Oh please Stefan, We both know that the closet you get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." I locked my jaw and stared at the monster my brother has became as he dug his teeth into his girls neck, I took off and within seconds I was gone. I HATE HIM! I thought there was hope that something deep inside Damon was still good, But I was wrong! there's nothing good left in Damon, no kindness, no love. only a monster. I felt my eyes burn...  
-

Later that Night I was kidnapped by Klaus.. he tied me up with chains soaked in vervain, so I couldn't break them.. I feel the horrible burning where the chains are touching my skin.. its unbearable.

He took my phone and sat on a stool in front of me and called Damon.. I could hear everything with my vampire hearing though

"Whats up little brother? got detention?" Damon said chuckling.. Klaus smirked

"Well Well Well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore" there was silence on the other line for a second

"so we have a original vampire on our hands" he said annoyed. I could hear him placing his cup of whiskey on the counter.

"ah yes, and I believe you have something of mine" Klaus said raising his voice

"Well, by the look of things, you also have someone of mine" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Stefan and I are hanging out, Did you know that he is on a special diet? Imagine my surprise when his strength compares that to a human?! that certainly made taking him out of his school a whole lot easier.. Even without my day ring, in fact, he walked himself right into my trap" Klaus said smirking.. I groaned..

"well do what you please with him. He's nothing to me" I felt my heart break even more. I knew Damon hates me. He isn't going to save me to give Klaus what he wants.

"Hmm, is that so? well, you know where I am... if my day ring isn't on my finger come dawn, His heart wont be in his chest" Klaus said hanging up and and throwing my phone, busting it to pieces.

Klaus tortured me all night long, for his own sick pleasure. and I was losing all hope.. But this was the night that Damon's humanity was forced back on.. Damon came and saved me.. and later that night when we were safe at home he hugged me for the first time since we were humans...

****END OF FLASHBACK****  
-

Current Time:

Things have been so different since last year, Damon has totally changed, he isn't a monster anymore and I can tell that he really loves me! but he is so strict with me and I hate it! being grounded as a 166 year old vampire trapped in a 17 year old's body is absolutely ridiculous, I hate it so much! and Damon knows that! Don't get me wrong, I love that Damon's Humanity is back on! I have missed him so much, and I'm so terrified of ever losing him again, I would rather die then live through that betrayal again.. but damn he can be so annoying.. he doesn't treat me like an equal, he teaches me like a little boy! I've been handling things on my own for years! and he wont ever let me help with anything he thinks is dangerous.. I guess that means he is afraid to lose me too.

So I disobeyed him, and I went to Bonnie's anyways, I know that he will be pissed and yell at me and probably ground me, but I know she can help with a locator spell and she said yes, so we are doing it today after school, so I'm going to have to somehow get out of the house tonight.. Damon has been so strict and hard to deal with since the vampires got here. we went to school together.

When I got home from school Alaric's car was in the driveway. I walked inside and I heard Damon and Alaric talking in the other room. I put my backpack where it goes.

"Hey Damon, I'm going to the store to get some stuff for my school project" I called out as I tried to leave.. and of course it didn't work because he appeared in front of me in seconds. I rolled my eyes "Damon!" I whined.. the only reason I came home first is because I knew he would freak out and come find me if I didn't show up.

"How do I know you aren't going to get involved with the vampires hiding out situation?" I groaned

"Okay whatever, I'll just fail, and it will be your fault" I said crossing my arms. he narrowed his eyes and stared at me for a second.. he is trying to read me, but I kept a completely blank face... I really do have project that I need supplies for, so I'm not really lying..

"Don't take too long, get your stuff and get back here quick" he said walking away.. I sighed

"Sure thing, your majesty" I said under my breath.. he appeared back in front of me in less then a second and I jumped

"your attitude and talking back has started to really piss me off" He said glaring at me "I suggest you knock it off, Little brother"

"Leave me alone Damon!" I said pushing him away from me. He grabbed my arm and turned me to the side and delivered a hard smack to my bottom and I yelped and stared at him in complete shock.. Did He Just?... That hurt!.. he let go of my arm and I continued to stand there frozen.. He hasn't done that to me since we were human... I think Damon is kind of shocked by what he did too..

"well, it looks like you two are getting along great" Alaric said awkwardly.. Damon and I looked over at him, he was standing leaning up against the door frame watching us... If I could blush of total embarrassment I would! I looked back at Damon with wide eyes.. I can NOT believe he just did that to me!

"you don't treat me like that" Damon said sternly..

"You Just... You cant.." I said still shocked.. not even sure what to say.

"Oh I believe I can, little brother, and I will if you don't stop talking back to me" he said crossing his arms... I suddenly felt really nervous.. that one powerful slap from him actually hurt a lot! Damon is a LOT stronger then me because he drinks regular blood, and I drink from animals.. I still feel the stinging from it in the center of my bottom.. I'm so shocked! and at a complete loss for words.

"I.. I'm going to go" I said awkwardly.. Damon stepped aside and I immediately left the house. Damon used to spank me, but I never thought he would do it again now, after all these years.. what if he started doing that again?.. He cant spank me! I'm 166 years old!.. I ran over to Bonnie's and we starting doing the locator spell, and it worked.

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie Asked

"I'm going to go see who they are and what they are doing here" I said getting my stuff together

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked

"No, I don't want you to be in danger Bonnie, thank you for helping me"

"Well isn't this dangerous for you Stefan? we don't know how many of them there are, don't you think you should get Damon?" she said concerned

"No! Damon's an asshole, I don't need his help, he will probably just start a fight, I just want peace with them" she nodded..

"Just be Careful" she said softly.. I gave her a nod before leaving.

Damon's Point Of View:

I watched Stefan leave and I closed the door..

"spanking him? since when is that normal Damon? he is too old for that, he has probably been too old for that for years" Alaric said rolling his eyes..

"I've just been so on edge since these damn vampires have been in town, I'm worried about Stefan" I said walking past him and and grabbing myself a drink of whiskey

"how does spanking him fit in with that?" he said confused, following me..

"He may seem too old for that too you, but he is still my baby brother and he is going to respect me" I said annoyed.. "It was just a little smack, he is fine" I said taking a drink.

"He looked pretty upset about it Damon" he said pouring himself a drink

"it just happened, I didn't plan it" I said sitting down in the living room. he sighed and sat across from me

"Okay well what are we going to do about these Damn mystery Vampires? they are killing a lot of people. we need to deal with this now" he said placing his glass on the table. I nodded.

"There good at hiding, Stefan is right about something, we need Bonnie" I said taking another drink.

"That's not going to happen" he said chuckling

"I know! the witch hates my guts, I get it.. but she isn't going to continue letting people kill people if she could help" I said standing up "Come on, lets go find a witch" I said putting my now empty glass on the table.. we left and in a few minutes we pulled up to her house and we knocked on the door.. when she answered we smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and went to shut to door but Alaric put his hand in front of it stopping her from closing it.. she glared at us

"What do you want?" she said annoyed

"We need help locating the vampires in town, I know you don't like Damon, but a lot of people are dying and we need to stop it" Alaric said

"Stefan and I already located them, he is on his way to deal with it" she said trying to close the door again.. I punched the side of her house causing pieces of her wooden siding on the house to fly everywhere "HEY! YOU ARE GOING TO FIX THAT!" she yelled

"Your going to have more then broken siding if you don't tell me where the hell my brother is!" I said back through clinched teeth

"He said he wants to just talk to them without you going there and pissing them off" she said crossing his arms "you are good at pissing people off" She stated glaring at me

"Bonnie, these could be dangerous people, Stefan shouldn't be going there by himself, he doesn't have his full strength, they can easily kill him" Alaric said softly.. her eyes widened

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS BONNIE!" I yelled.. obviously Alaric is better at talking to people then I am.. she gave us the location and I didn't even wait for Alaric, the moment the worlds came out of her mouth I was gone. the thought of my brother being in danger is literally making me feel sick, and I'm a vampire, I do not get sick.

Stefan's Point Of View:

Coming out here was a big mistake, they weren't interested in talking.. they immediately knocked me on my ass and now they going to kill me.. just as this one guy was about to rip my heart out a blur ran through and he was beheaded.. I crawled away and watched as Damon went into full rage and killed all of them in seconds and then once it was cleared up he glared at me before storming over to me..

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID STEFAN!?" he yelled just as Alaric pulled up in his jeep...

"I was just trying to help!" I said backing away from him

"well you didn't help!" He yelled back as Alaric got out of the jeep. "DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?" he shouted

"no.. I just thought that-" I started to say, but he cut me off

"YOU DIDN'T THINK AT ALL STEFAN!" He yelled

"I thought I could help" I said softly.

"YOU LIED TO ME! AND DISOBEYED ME!"

"technically I didn't lie to you.. I really need to get supplies for a project.." I said pouting.. he shook his head

"Your lucky I don't whip your butt right here right now! get your ass in the jeep" he said annoyed..

"Damon you cant.." I said quietly..

"when we get home you are getting your ass spanked" he said walking away and getting into the Jeep and slamming the door.. my jaw dropped for a second.. Alaric gave me an apologetic look before getting into the drivers seat.

I reluctantly walked over to to the jeep and got into the back seat. Damon and Alaric were arguing already. I tried to block them out and I stared out the window.. Damon isn't going to spank me, he has no right to do that! once Alaric pulled up to our house and Damon opened the door and stormed into the house angerly and I heard him slam the door..

"Good luck with him" Alaric said softly.. "do you need some backup?" he said chuckling..

"no.. thanks for the ride.." I said opening the back door and getting out.. he drove off and I looked up at the house and I bit my lip.. Damon is so pissed and I don't really want to be in there with him.. as much as I don't believe he will spank me, he has done it before, and earlier, that one smack hurt really bad.. I still felt it like an hour later, and that was just one smack! I don't understand how that's possible.

I went inside and Damon was pouring himself a drink of whiskey in the living room.. I walked over and sat down on the couch and he shook his head. "Damon, I'm sorry, I was in way over my head, and you were right, I didn't think... I thought I could just ask them to go, I didn't think of the possibility of them wanting to kill me before even telling me who they were or why they were here" I said softly.. He walked over and sat beside me..

"When I found out you were in Danger Stefan, I felt physically ill, the thought of losing you.. it scared the hell out of me!" he said angerly

"I wasn't trying to put myself in danger.. it just ended up that way" I said looking down.

"if we wouldn't have decided to go pay Bonnie a visit, you would be dead Stefan! I told you that you aren't allowed to die on me! I need you little brother" he said softly.. "which is why I'm going to discipline you, I think a good old spanking will keep you from throwing your life in danger for a few days at least" he said smiling at me.. I shook my head

"you can't do that to me Damon, I thought we got past that.. its been like 150 years brother" I said nervously

"I'd say it has been about 150 years too long" He said taking his leather jacket off..

"No Damon" I said standing up.. "I don't want that" I said crossing my arms awkwardly... I can't even believe that we are having this conversation right now.

"That's the point of a punishment little brother" he said grabbing me from where he was sitting and pulling me closer, I tried to push him away, but he quickly had my jeans undid and pulled down to my knees along with my boxers.. my eyes went wide and I tried to bend down to pull them back up, but he grabbed my arm and pulled hard, and I fell forward landing over his lap, and he held me in place.. its been awhile since I've ended up in this position

"This is stupid Damon, you cant just pretend that I'm a kid" I said with a slight whine in my voice..

"there's not too much pretending to be done Stefan" he said adjusting me better,.. this is too real! I started struggling to get away from him, but no matter what I did he held me in place without a problem..

"Please Don't Damon" I whined in defeat once I realized that I couldn't get away from him..

"I'm not doing this to be a bully, or to make you miserable Stefan, I'm doing it because you went behind my back, and you put your life in danger, and I'm not okay with that, do you understand?" he said softly... I let out a whine sound and kicked my foot, when I was a human Damon always made sure that I knew exactly why I was being punished right before he delivered a painful beat down.. I'm not ready for this.

"Damonnn! let me up!" I said starting to really feel panicked

"I said do you understand?" He said landing a softer smack on my lower bottom..

"Yes.. I understand.. but I'm too old for this!" I whined

"you are only 17 years old"

"you know that's not true!.. OW!" it has started.. I sucked in a big breath that I didn't need to breathe as he landed another right below the first.. Oh god, it feels like he is hitting me with a baseball bat! "DAMON! FUCK!"

"Watch your language Stefan" He said landing a even harder one where the first one landed making that spot hurt 100 times worse..

"ohh my god, this hurts" I said through clinched teeth..

"I'm sure it does little brother, don't be stupid and you wont end up here" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! ugh.. I tried to clinch my teeth shut and stay silent.. but it didn't last long before I started making whine sounds and started trying to wiggle around to attempt to get away from him.. but it was useless.

"I think you are forgetting how strong you are Damon! please stop!" I said squeezing my eyes closed.. this hurts so bad! it feels like he is literally pressing red hot coals unto my butt.. as a vampire I'm not required to breathe, but I am breathing heavy right now..

"I know how strong I am little brother, I want you to remember how much it sucks and be too afraid of landing in this position again, so maybe you will behave" He said landing even more, he started going way faster so I had no time in between each smack to prepare myself.. I started sobbing which is something that I haven't done since I was a human...

"I'm sooorry Damon! Please no more!" I sobbed out..kicking my feet trying my last attempt to get away from this dreaded ass beating.. he kept going though. soon I just broke down limp, sobbing in defeat.

"alright little brother, we are done here" he said rubbing my back for a minute. I just cried out in pain, and brokenness.. He returned my boxers and jeans to there place and I went from laying over his lap to sitting on it. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.. he just rubbed my back until I stopped sobbing as bad.

This is by far the worst ass beating I've ever gotten, and the pain isn't getting any better at all. this fucking hurts! in my 166 years I have experienced physical pain, but nothing compares to this moment.. after a really long time passed and I still wasn't calming down, Damon stood up with me in his arms and he carried me upstairs and he laid me down in his bed.

"Jeans.. No jeans!" I cried.. He nodded and undid them for the second time, sliding them down past my hips, and then all the way off, and he threw them across the room before climbing into the bed beside me. he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I tried to reach my hand around to rub my bottom, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm to rest between our bodies.

"No Rubbing Little one" I groaned and snuggled as close as possible and closed my eyes and soon somehow I managed to fall asleep.  
-

Damon's Point Of View:

I felt someone wiggle beside of me causing me to wake up... I opened my eyes and Stefan was trying to sneak of of Bed.

"Not so fast Little brother, where are you going?" I said sternly

"I'm bored" he said softly.. I turned to the side so I could see the clock and I groaned...

"It's 5am Stefan, go back to sleep" I said annoyed

"I don't want to sleep" he whined..

"Too Bad" I said pulling him close and closing my eyes.. he stayed still for a couple minutes before he started to move around again..

"Stefan, be still little one, close your eyes and go back to sleep" I said opening my eyes.. he was staring at me pouting.. I rolled my eyes. "Are you seriously going to make me wake up at 5am?"

"You don't got to, I wont wake you up" he said in a small voice..

"well I don't believe you" I said annoyed.. he groaned..

"Fine, I'll go back to sleep" he said pouting still. I smiled and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep once again.

The next time I woke up Stefan was soundly asleep beside me.. I just watched him sleep for a little bit, I do truly feel bad about spanking him last night like that, I haven't seen him cry like that in a long time, and it broke my heart... turning my humanity off was a HUGE mistake, I missed out on so many years of his life. I saw the hurt in his eyes when I left.. but I ignored it because I thought that his life would be better without me, but I couldn't handle the loss, so I turned my humanity off and never looked back until he was in true danger, losing him for real scared me so bad I turned my humanity back on.. and I'm glad I did. I missed this, I missed him.

I carefully untangled Stefan's grip from me and I got out of bed without waking him, and I changed my clothes and then went downstairs and I warmed up two cups of blood, regular for me, and animal blood for Stefan.. I drank mine and put it in the sink and rinsed it out and then I grabbed Stefan's cup and headed back upstairs.. I would let him sleep, but he has school today. I walked over to my bed and I started playing with his hair.. his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me

"time to get ready for school little one" I said softly.. he sat up and his eyes widened and he let out a cry of pain before jumping out of bed and he started rubbing his bottom and glaring at the bed like it just broke his heart.. I smirked and rolled my eyes handing him the cup of blood... he pouted and took it from me and I watched as he drank it.

"Can I stay home today Damon? I don't want to sit down at a desk all day" he said pouting..

"you look so young when you make that face" I said softly.. "you can stay home, but just because I almost lost you yesterday, and I'm still a little freaked out about it" he smiled and hugged me

"Thank you Damon" he said releaved.

"Don't thank me yet little brother, I have some chores lined up for you today" He nodded and pulled away from our hug and he placed the cup on the nightstand.

"you wont spank me like that again will you Damon? I don't like it.. this was just a one time thing right?" I smiled..

"I think its about time to bring the spankings back. disobey me again little brother and you'll end up over my knee" I said sternly.. I practically saw all his hopes shattered..

"but Damon! I hate spankings, like really really hate them" he whined.. I nodded

"I know you do Stefan, that's why they work so good for you" I said picking up his empty cup. "I love you Stefan" I said walking over and kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too brother" he said softly..

THE END.


End file.
